1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to noise canceling audio transmitting/receiving devices such as headsets with microphones, and particularly relates to stereo headsets integrated with an array of microphones for use in internet gaming.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a proliferation of mainstream PC games that support voice communications. Team chat communication applications are used such as Ventrilo®. These communication applications are being used on networked computers, utilizing Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) technology. PC game players typically utilize PC headsets to communicate via the internet and the earphones help to immerse themselves in the game experience.
When gamers need to communicate with team partners or taunt their competitors, they typically use headsets with close talking boom microphones, for example as shown in FIG. 7. The boom microphone may have a noise cancellation microphone, so their voice is heard clearly and any annoying background noise is cancelled. In order for these types of microphones to operate properly, they need to be placed approximately one inch in front of the user's lips.
Gamers are, however, known to play for many hours without getting up from their computer terminal. During prolonged game sessions, the gamers like to eat and drink while playing for these long periods of time. If the gamer is not communicating via VoIP, he may move the boom microphone with his hand into an upright position to move it away from in front of his face. If the gamer wants to eat or drink, he would also need to use one hand to move the close talking microphone from in front of his mouth. Therefore if the gamer wants to be unencumbered from constantly moving the annoying close talking boom microphone and not to take his hands away from the critical game control devices, an alternative microphone solution would be desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high fidelity far field noise canceling microphone that possesses good background noise cancellation and that can be used in any type of noisy environment, especially in environments where a lot of music and speech may be present as background noise (as in a game arena or internet café), and a microphone that does not need the user to have to deal with positioning the microphone from time to time. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide for a device that integrates both these features. A further object of the invention is to provide for a stereo headset with an integrated array of microphones utilizing an adaptive beam forming algorithm. This preferred embodiment is a new type of “boom free” headset, which improves the performance, convenience and comfort of a game player's experience by integrating the above discussed features.